Spinal stabilization procedures are performed and include placement of devices between vertebral bodies in the disc space or along the spinal column. For example, varieties of inter-body fusion devices are widely used following partial or total discectomies to fuse adjacent vertebrae. Artificial disc devices can be placed in the disc space if motion preservation is desired. Still other stabilization devices contemplate the attachment of plates, rods or tethers extradiscally along the vertebrae. Still others are positioned between spinous processes.
In some procedures, the spinous process of the patient may be damaged or otherwise compromised such that it is not capable of supporting an interspinous stabilization element in a stabilization procedure. There remains a need for devices for spinal stabilization that replace the spinous process so that interspinous stabilization procedures can be completed even if the spinous process of the patient is compromised.